justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hips Don’t Lie
|artist = ft. |year = 2005 |mode = Solo |dg = |alt = Sumo Version |mashup = Caliente |pc = Dark Blue |gc = Orange |lc = Yellow |nogm = (Classic) 2 (Mashup) 5 |perf = Juliana Herrera Background Dancers Pearly Eksétéra (Female) Ralph Beaubrun (Male) |choreo = Céline Rotsen |pictos = 132}} "Hips Don’t Lie" by Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a red-haired woman with with purple shadows and red highlights. She also has circular, turquoise markings on her stomach and several bracelets. She wears a red fishnet long sleeve crop top, a gold and turquoise bra, blue leggings, and a gold and pink fringe skirt. She resembles Shakira from the song's music video. Background The background is a red desert with large mountains. The sky and mountains receive glowing tiki patterns. There are end tables with fires on top, whose bases glow red and also receive the same patterns as the sky and mountains. The sky changes from sunset to nighttime. Two different backup dancers, one male and one female, are seen with outfits similar to Burn and P4 from Lean On and black skin. These dancers are each duplicated behind. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves 'in this routine; which is all the same. '''Both Gold Moves: '''Scoop out your arms. MyHipsDOn'tLie.png|Gold Move HipsDOn'tLieGoldMoveInGame.gif|Gold Move ''in-game Mashup Hips Don't Lie has a mashup with the theme Caliente. Dancers '''GM# indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. * Stuck On A Feeling 'GM1' * Dançando * I Luh Ya Papi * Stuck On A Feeling * Crazy in Love * Stuck On A Feeling * Dançando * I Luh Ya Papi * Stuck On A Feeling * I Luh Ya Papi 'GM2' * Walk This Way (Old School) * Stuck On A Feeling * Mas Que Nada * Dançando * Mas Que Nada * Dançando * Crazy in Love * Walk This Way (Old School) 'GM3' * Stuck On A Feeling * I Luh Ya Papi 'GM4' * Stuck On A Feeling 'GM5' Stuck on a feeling GM1 Dancando I Luh Ya Papi Stuck on a feeling Crazy in Love Stuck on a feeling Dancando I Luh Ya Papi Stuck on a feeling I Luh Ya Papi GM2 Walk This Way School Stuck on a feeling Mas Que Nada Dancando Mas Que Nada Dancando Crazy in Love Walk This Way School GM3 Stuck on a Feeling I Luh Ya Papi GM4 Stuck on a feeling GM5 Trivia * This is the third song by Shakira in the series, after Beautiful Liar (which was covered) and Rabiosa. ** Is followed by La Bicicleta, with in the same game. * This song was confirmed by Ubisoft during E3, but information about it was later removed. * The female background dancer recycles the flower crown from P2 of Cheerleader. * This song was planned to be officially revealed at Gamescom, but it was prematurely revealed 2 weeks earlier, along with ''Cake By The Ocean'' and [[Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)]].'' * Two of the pictos shown on the preview were placed in wrong positions; this mistake was fixed for the BGS demo. * This song was picked for the Just Dance 2017 World Cup Selections. * This is the second song to have a sumo alternate, after ''Turn Up the Love''.'' Gallery HipsDontLieMenuSquare.jpeg|''Hips Don’t Lie Hips Don't Lie Alt Jd17.png|''Hips Don't Lie'' (Alternate) HipsDontLieMU.jpg|''Hips Don't Lie'' (Mashup) HDL.png Hipsdontliegameplay.png HipsDontLieAva.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2017 Hipsdontliesumoavatar.png|Sumo Avatar Jd17-toptracks-preview-shakira-hipsdontlie-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser BehindTheScenes.png|Behind the scenes 1 HipsDontLieBackgroundDancerBTS.PNG|Behind the scenes 2 (Background dancer) HipsDontLieBackgroundDancerBTS2.PNG|Behind the scenes 3 (Background dancer) HDLBTS.gif|Behind the scenes 4 HDLcss.jpeg|Character Selection Screen hips dont lie beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram HipsDon'tLieMenu.png|Hips Don't Lie on the Just Dance 2017 menu. HipsDon'tLieAlt.Menu.png|Hips Don't Lie (Alternative) on the Just Dance 2017 menu. Videos Shakira - Hips Don't Lie ft. Wyclef Jean Just Dance 2017 Hips Don’t Lie by Shakira Ft. Wyclef Jean- Official Track Gameplay US Just Dance 2017 - Hips Don't Lie Just Dance 2017 - Hips Don't Lie Alternativa Just Dance 2017 - Hips Don't Lie - Mashup - 5 Superstars References Site Navigation es:Hips_Don’t_Liepl:Hips Don’t Lie Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Ralph Beaubrun Category:Pearly Èksétéra Category:Leaked Songs